The proposal is to continue the program of the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center with major components in basic research, clinical research, education, screening and testing and patient services. Individual research projects include: Biophysical Studies of Normal and Sickle Red Cells, Biochemical and Genetic Studies in Sickle Cell Anemia, RBC-Blood Rheology in Sickle Cell Anemia and Related Disorders, Molecular and Magnetic Resonance Studies of Sickle Hemoglobin and Erythrocytes. Clinical Research projects include demographic features and longitudinal studies of the disease and individual organ specific problems such as renal disease, infections, cerebrovascular accidents, etc.